vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Petite Main
thank you - re: resizing photos Thank you for your assistance in fixing the size of the Betsey Johnson skirt pattern photo. Two questions: 1) How did you do this (so if it happens again, I can fix it)? 2) Should I be taking smaller photos? My current dimensions are 1200x1600, but my camera can also do 480x640. I'm new to wikis (this is the first one I've participated in) and have been using the template under the "add a new pattern" option. Thanks for all your help. Patterns for the Stars 18:05, 29 April 2008 (UTC) adoption hi there. i see your name here a lot, doing very good and helpful work. i was wondering, since the only sysop and b'crat is pretty much MIA, would you be interested in 'adopting' this wiki? it would mean being granted permissions that would give you the power to delete pages, protect pages, handle those problem reports (which i notice you keep taking care of the problem, thanks), and other trusted actions (messing with MediaWiki: pages). just leave me a note here on this page if you do, i'll contact the staff to make it happen. --Uberfuzzy 10:37, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Hi Uberfuzzy, well thank you, I'd love to 'adopt' this wiki, as you say. Petite Main 15:07, 14 June 2008 (UTC) reverting the images Greetings, Can you tell me why you are reverting the images? I am removing the pattern size so that I can link to them from my website to create more traffic for your wikia. People get very confused when they see the pattern sizes on the enlargements of the pattern. I am not removing any other information about the pattern, except for the size. If this is not acceptable please tell me and I will remove all my links to the wikia from my site. I thought this is why Erin at dressaday created the wiki to have sewing pattern companies link to it and provide a source for selling sewing patterns on the internet. My costumers get VERY confused when they go from my small image that says the patterns are one size on my site and then see a pattern size on the enlargement on the wiki. I know that isn't too clever of them, but this happens all the time. So, I have been removing the pattern size on the wiki images. Regards, Michelle Lee owner Patterns from the Past www.oldpatterns.com Thanks Thanks for the welcome, I've actually been a member for over a year (before I had the blog, and under a different name) and have always done light edits off and on. If there's anything I can do, let me know. --Sewducky 10:32, 23 March 2009 (UTC)SewDucky Thank you Hello Petite Main - no problem on the reverts. And thank you for setting up all the great categories, particularly the designer links. I like the new user welcome message, too. Best regards, tarna 17:20, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the Welcome! That is a nice new touch. LOL But I've been here from day one. But I noticed every time I come back that there are new changes and most of them are good ones. --Cemetarian 19:42, 30 March 2009 (UTC)cemetarian